


Corruption

by NormalIsForBoringPeople



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Corruption, Demons, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalIsForBoringPeople/pseuds/NormalIsForBoringPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new student at Canterlot High. Her name is Indigo Rain, and there's definitely something off about her. Especially when she meets Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer. She seems to know more than she's letting on. And the girls find her especially strange because she knows about Twilight Sparkle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

_She chased the girl into the alley, her long hair flowing in the wind as she pursued her victim. The girl tripped and fell to the ground, scraping her hands and forearms in the process. Still on the ground, she backed into the brick wall, gazing upon this strange girl with black eyes._

_"Sorry, not sorry, Trixie," The black eyed girl sneered. "But this is the way it has to be."_

_And she reached into Trixie's chest, pulling her heart out with ease. No sounds escaped her lips as she watched her heart being ripped from her body, slowly pumping as the black eyed girl curled her fingers around it. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Blood flowed from the gaping hole in her chest in crimson streams, like a scarlet waterfall. She couldn't be sure that she was alive anymore as she lay there against the wall, her heart beating within the grasp of this black eyed girl. And it wasn't long before Death's arms enclosed her into a cold embrace._

I jerked awake, unable to believe this latest vision. The one I've been seeing for weeks now. Two weeks, to be exact. 

I wasn't sure what it meant. Nothing good, I was certain. I'd never had a vision quite like this one. It's usually just seeing an unusual event take place, but this time, it's like I was one with the girl, Trixie. A very powerful vision, that much was certain. 

And the funny thing is, I started having this vision when I moved here. The very first night, I was sure of it. I was going to start school here tomorrow, at Canterlot High. Maybe that had something to do with it. Maybe that's where she was. The black eyed girl in my vision. I always got a name, other than Trixie's. Maybe it was the name of the girl I saw, I just wasn't sure. 

Maybe I'd find this Twilight Sparkle.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shortness, I promise to make future chapters a bit longer, don't worry!


End file.
